


[Podfic] science and the human heart

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Craft Sequence Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Contractual Magic, Dresediel Lex, Gods, Light Angst, Music, Other, POV Trafalgar D. Water Law, Past Abuse, Past Mind Control, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Trans Character, Trans Trafalgar D. Water Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "science and the human heart" by trellIn which the city of Dresediel Lex suffers a demonic disaster, and Trafalgar Law meets a small god.





	[Podfic] science and the human heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [science and the human heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517498) by [trell (qunlat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunlat/pseuds/trell). 



Or you can find the stream here: <https://archive.org/download/ScienceAndTheHumanHeart>  
  


 

To Download: just you can just right click and do "save link as". In browser streaming should also work if you click on the links!

 

Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 Part 1 |  [[link to mp3 Part 1]](https://archive.org/download/ScienceAndTheHumanHeart/1.%20science%20and%20the%20human%20heart.mp3) | 96 MB | 1:36:17  
MP3 Part 2 |  [[link to mp3 Part 2]](https://archive.org/download/ScienceAndTheHumanHeart/2.%20science%20and%20the%20human%20heart.mp3) | 108 MB | 1:48:22  
M4B Full | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/ScienceAndTheHumanHeart/science%20and%20the%20human%20heart.m4b) | 289 MB | 3:24:39  
  
 

  


 

 

### Music:

  * **Part 1 Beginning:** ["Stellar Alchemist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENJKo5jqjUw) by Kim Boekbinder  

  * **Part 1 Ending:** ["Trees"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JV4Wd9aXEZ0) by The Oh Hellos  

  * **Part 2 Beginning:** ["Blackmill - The Drift"](https://deguessmusic.bandcamp.com/track/blackmill-the-drift) cover by Deguess (free to download!)  

  * **Part 2 Ending:** ["All My Days"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-VQXTN1m60) by Alexi Murdoch  

  * **Section Breaks:**["Blackmill - The Drift"](https://deguessmusic.bandcamp.com/track/blackmill-the-drift) cover by Deguess  





End file.
